Breezepelt is Still Here
by Lokiimouse
Summary: Breezepelt feels alone and abandoned by everyone he thought cared about him... Songfic for "I'm Still Here" by Johnny Rzeznik. Rated K for an angry Breezepelt and an abusive Crowfeather.


**A/N: Hello everyone! Danica's here. This is my first story here on so please no flames ^^ Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!**

_******Enjoy!******_

_I am a question to the world._

_Not an answer to be heard._

_All a moment that's held in your arms._

Crowfeather gazed pleasantly down at his mate and newborn kit. Nightcloud was panting heavily, yet a smile was spread across her black face, her eyes filled with pride at the creature she had brought into the world.

The kit was black like his mother, and loosely built like his father. Mewling, it suckled hungrily, wriggling all over. Crowfeather laughed softly and meowed, "Let's name him Breezekit." The way the kit moved around gracefully reminded him of the breeze that blew across the moor on a peaceful day.

Nightcloud looked slightly confused for a moment, before nodding. "Sure," she purred. "We can name him Breezekit."

Crowfeather beamed, laying down next to the black-furred she-cat and wrapped his tail around his new family. Finally, he could forget Leafpool and focus and Nightcloud and Breezekit. WindClan was his home, and it was going to stay that way.

_What do you think you'd ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway…  
>You don't know me,<br>And I'll never be what you want me to be._

Crowfeather groaned in digust. Breezepaw has disobeyed him… again. He stalked up to his son and scratched his ear lightly. "Mousebrain," Crowfeather gowled. "Pay attention and do what you're told!"

Mutely, Breezepaw glared at his father, his eyes filled to the brim with hate. "Who does he think he is?" Breezepaw muttered under his breath, watching the dark gray tom walk away. "He can't tell me what to do! I am the master of my own fate…"

Turning away, Breezepaw sighed. Crowfeather wanted him to be perfect to show Leafpool that he didn't need her. But Breezepaw wasn't perfect. Not even close.

_And what do you think you'd understand?_  
><em>I'm a boy, no, I'm a man…<br>You can't take me and throw me away.  
>And how can you learn what's never shown?<br>Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
>They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.<em>

Breezepelt ran. He didn't know where to, but he ran. The tall grasses, whipped his face, making his eyes burn, but he ignored the pain. Moving his paws even quicker, he found himself speeding across the moorland faster than he had ever gone before.

He had had it with Crowfeather. The piece of foxdung didn't understand him one bit. All he ever did was scold him, yell at him for screwing up for the umpteenth time.

"No wonder Leafpool left him," Breezepelt yowled to wind. "All he is is a jerk! A liar! All he does is look out at others and think of how bad they are, when he is even worse than them!"

Gradually, his eyes began to water, and soon tears were pouring from his eyes, streaming out behind him as he ran. "I'll just make myself disappear," he growled to himself. "That'll make Crowfeather happy."

_And I want a moment to be real,  
>Wanna touch things I don't feel,<br>Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

"Who are you?" Breezepelt called out into the darkness. Suddenly, a large tabby cat stalked out of the bushes, his chest fur white as snow.

"My name is Hawkfrost," the stranger meowed, his voice calm and cool. "Have noticed that you have… daddy issues?"

Breezepelt snarled, "So what?" Breezepelt narrowed his eyes. Wasn't this the cat that tried to kill Firestar? The son of Tigerstar?

Hawkfrost chuckled. "I can help. I can make you real. I can make you touch things you don't usually feel." Hawkfrost's blue eyes' gleamed like ice, and Breezepelt noticed his pelt was almost transparent.

Breezepelt's jaw dropped. "Y-you're dead!"

Rolling his eyes, the tabby growled. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Breezepelt flicked his tail, and asked cautiously, "Can you really help me? Can you actually make me… make me feel like I belong?"

Hawkfrost grinned. "Even better than that…"

_And how can the world want me to change,  
>They're the ones that stay the same.<br>They don't know me,  
>'Cause I'm not here.<em>

Breezepelt raked his claws down his opponent's flank, making the cat yowl in pain. Paws stained red, he grinned, showing his sharp fangs. Feeling a tail rest on his shoulder, Breezepelt whirled around, snarling, to see Hawkfrost smiling at him with Tigerstar and Brokentail on either side of him.

"You will be great, Breezepelt," Tigerstar hissed hauntingly. "Crowfeather was wrong. He wanted you to change, but you didn't need to. You were already perfect, he just couldn't see it."

Breezepelt felt his heart flutter with pride at this statement. Tigerstar was right. Crowfeather was the one who stayed the same. Breezepelt had grown, he had blossomed into a bigger flower, while his father had stayed a little seed.

And yet, deep in the dark corner of Breezepelt's lonely heart, he felt like he was still missing something. The living cats still didn't know he was even there.

_They can't tell me who to be,  
>'Cause I'm not what they see.<br>And the world is still sleepin',  
>While I keep on dreamin' for me.<br>And their words are just whispers  
>And lies that I'll never believe.<em>

Breezepelt growled, digging his claws into his own scalp, letting out a strangled meow. He was so stupid, pathetic, worthless. The Dark Forest had been tricking him this whole time. He had just been a little puppet in there giant scheme, just a fancy toy to attract other recruits.

He tried not to wake his Clanmates, but he couldn't sleep, knowing that as soon as he shut his eyes he would find himself back in that terrible shadow place. He would never go back there again. Never. Ever. In his life. They had lied to him, and he would never forgive them.

Tears began slip from his eyes. Hating himself, Breezepelt let them fall. Not caring who saw. A soft sob escaped his lips, and suddenly we felt warm and safe as a tail wrapped around him and long whiskers brushed his cheek slightly, soothing breath stirring his fur. Breezepelt flinched, expecting to see Heathertail laying next to him. Heathertail had lied to him aswell. She was now one of them. But instead of seeing that ugly brown pelt, he saw someone else, and his heart skipped a beat…

'_Cause I'm Still Here._

_Yeah, I'm Still Here…._

**I don't actually know who the she-cat at the end is… you'll have to decide that on your own! But I have always had a strong disliking for Heathertail, so I believe that Breezepelt will realize his faults as Heathertail joins the Dark Forest who uses her hatred (or love) for Lionblaze against her… Breezepelt leaves because of a certain she-cat who helps him find his true path… I don't know, but I'm hoping Breezeh turns out okay. Review, please?**


End file.
